


Ache

by orphan_account



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Just Add Kittens, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Consensual Touching, Plans For The Future, Public Nudity, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tigress has a problem, she's tried ignoring it, but nothing works. That is until an unexpected encounter with a haughty enemy of hers, which forces her to face her... private issue. NSFW, warned.
Relationships: Tai Lung/Tigress
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Ache

Tigress crossed her arms and sighed loudly.

At the moment, she felt more cramped than a fish in a net.

But even as deplorable as it was, a job was a job, no matter how unnecessary she considered this errand…

As a protector of the people, it was her duty to ensure the safety of every man, woman, and child, which was why she was here now.

Upon receiving the request for aid in regards of security, she had near jumped at the opportunity.

To be frank, she needed the getaway. She hadn't told anyone, and they had yet to notice, but going about each day had become difficult for her. Her stress levels were high, and she tended to snap more than usual; this was, at least, the one symptom she allowed people to see... It wasn't the wonted, ill-temper that everyone became acquainted with as they got know her. When she snapped― it was irrefutably dangerous.

Oh yes, and she knew full well what her problem was, yet firmly chose to ignore it... She shouldn't have really, it was only natural, and what she should have done was accept it. But she was Master Tigress, stubborn, proud, and indomitable. That, unfortunately, was the problem. Her stubbornness was her undoing because the more she endured, the more forcefully her body called upon her to seek what was needed. Admittedly, she'd seen her options, and considered... during one shameful bout of desperation, seeking aid from another. After sizing up a miscellany of people, she discovered that there was no one capable to deal with it.

She was at her wits' end, desperate for to be relieved of this nightmare, but with no method, till left outright shuddering with a deep, unsatisfied ache. At its worst, it made her destructive, and a danger to any poor fool who tried her patience.

How could anyone have ever put up with this? She was captive to an inborn instinct, and it almost made her want to cry, because honestly... she knew the cause of her pain wasn't something that could be resisted.

Which concluded why she was here now. She thought that taking up an easy trip on the water would be helpful.

She could only thank the gods that her friends knew nothing about this...

Her personal problem aside, she took pride in her role; after all, what was defending people from danger for someone like her?

She had maintained her stance that this would be an absolute breeze of a mission until she arrived… Initially, she frowned in dismay at first sight of the vessel, especially considering how many refugees from a ravaged coast town near Shenwei had to be moved on the thing. At least, she had Viper's company, but above the very loud mass of combined chatter, she doubted that she could even have a conversation.

Right now she stood on a Riverboat, trapped against a wall of too many people, with only the reprieve of having a window to look through. She'd bet that not a single one these folks even knew she was here. This annoyed her greatly; why should she even be here if there was no danger, and nor she was supposed to offer them all reassurance?

Tigress growled irritably when a hard push knocked her into the window. At the moment, being touched was the last thing she wanted. Viper shook her head in sympathy, clueless to the fact that being pressed upon was even worse for her than she let on. The female tiger scoffed. Her friend didn't have to worry about space at all― being a snake. "Hey! Why don't I go and find someone in charge, and see if we can move to somewhere less… er, crowded!" Viper yelled over the noise.

Tigress nodded quickly, liking the idea. She knew Viper could skillfully manoeuvre through all those limbs with absolutely no problem.

With a smile, she zipped down and left to find a more suitable place for them.

Tigress turned to stare out the window. Absently, she made a note to never allow this to happen again. The lack of organisation, in general, was bad enough, but for two of the Furious Five to be here and no one to greet them before stepping on board, that was even worse…

The boat jerked, and from all sides, she was pressed against the sturdy window. Her anger was rising, but eventually dissipated when she was given a modicum of space. "Stupid boat," she muttered.

As she waited for Viper, she settled into watching the waves glisten under the moonlight. Somehow her nerves settled. For a while, nothing happened, then― like a shot, she felt a new presence behind her. Oddly… and disturbingly… it sent a shiver down her spine.

Subtly, she was about to turn and take a look at the individual. The boat bumped again, limiting her movement, and having the person press right into her. From this contact, she could easily tell it was a he… and was much bigger than her. Judging from how solid his frame was, he was very strong. She could feel the warmth of him cover her whole body. Stubbornly, she refused to be the one to move or push away, feeling that it would be some kind of moral defeat. A very long minute passed. Everyone shifted enough for the man to move back... but he didn't. Instead, he pressed up closer. Her lips parted. She didn't know whether it was intentional or not, so she did nothing.

Suddenly, she felt a hand touch flat against her backside... It might have been accidental. Again... she did nothing. The hand squeezed. It was warm and large... It slid around her thigh... She didn't move. Before she could process anything else, she felt him press his full weight on her, forcing the female to be trapped between him and the glass. The thought of resisting didn't concern her... Her mind and body contented by his blatant domineering behaviour. Even as he slid his fingers into her mouth, she felt her body relax, in fact especially so. The feeling of his pads on her tongue and the taste made her feel light-headed; she sucked without realising. He rubbed himself up against her and spoke. "I can't wait to use that mouth properly."

In that instant, she came to her senses. Her whole body seized up, not in fear, oh no! It was awe, at first, then outrage… She lurched her mouth away. Who would dare to do something so stupid— to her? Didn't this man know who she was? Apparently not, but she'd soon teach him…

She reached behind her to grab the fool who thought he could take advantage of someone like this. But as she did so she looked at the window to get a look at the man's reflection. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

Almost to affirm her discovery, his tail swished by her showing the rosette-studded spots mixed with grey coloured fur. "It's you," she breathed. Though her words couldn't be heard, his reflection's growing smile told her he'd understood perfectly.

The action pushed her out of inactivity, and she scowled. She resisted his push against her by forcefully pushing back at him, but despite her impressive strength, he didn't move at all. She had to think of something before he started hurting people.

Her planning was cut short when he encircled her body, her arms included. She snapped her head down at his hold on her. She tried pushing her arms out of his grasp, but again his strength was too much. She could feel his chest shaking in repetition... He was laughing at her! She snarled at him.

It was then that he began to untuck her vest. Despite her aggressive struggles, he remained completely immovable. He ghosted his paw over her stomach.

She shuddered.

Up and down, gently, he stroked her belly, benign and keen, but not overly eager, as though he was testing her. She blinked owlishly and eyed his paw. She didn't know what he was doing. She tried to stay on edge, but... found it inexplicably hard with the way his paw caressed her... No, this... was torture, of course!

He went on, and on, till she couldn't help but pine. His paw slid up to her breasts, and he gripped her wrap. Her mouth opened to protest, but again there was no way she could be heard. With a single firm pull, he tore the material from her and carelessly discarded it to the ground.

She blushed.

She felt his paw quickly breeze back up to resume his intentions.

Slowly, he drew a path up her belly. He rubbed the underside of her breasts. Embarrassed, she tried to lean away from his hands, but his chest forced her forward. He pressed his palm into one of them and squeezed. She whimpered at the forced contact. He began gently kneading, and squeezing the soft mound.

Should she… scream for help? No—! She couldn't do that, how would that look for her? She hissed when he took her nipple and fondled it. What if someone saw this! Panic seized her. She had to get away from him… Stop him somehow. Simultaneously, he kept hold of her while he continued to gently pull at her nipples, almost in an analytical manner. They hardened for him. She let out a heavy breath. Damn him... Softly, he pinched and rubbed the pink buds.

He began to pull her vest up, which gave her a window of opportunity to escape his hold. When he reached where his other arm was keeping her still, he eased up slightly. In that moment, she jerked side to side with as much force as possible. Sadly, all her effort resulted in was him caging her tightly against the window. He brought his mouth to her ear so she could hear him. "You think you can overpower me?" He said huskily. Warmth fluttered within her.

She saw his striking eyes boring into her through the glass. "Enough fighting, we both know it's no use," he purred.

She glared at him. Of course, she'd fight him, and if his goal was to force her to feel anything from this, she would never let it happen.

He placed his paw on her hip. She froze… Looking down, she watched him move it closer to the apex of her thighs. It was then that she noticed the dampness there. Her lips parted in confusion. W-when did this happen? She swallowed. He deliberately moved his paw with delay. Through her pants, he stroked her. A hot sensation suddenly came to life between her legs. She clenched her eyes shut. Why was he was doing this to her? She wanted to moan but didn't allow herself to give him that. She stared at his probing digits, gently grinding her through the thin, wet barrier.

His fingers skimmed into her pants…

She hadn't realised, but she wasn't struggling anymore. His callous fingertips had only brushed over her folds for a second, but her response was immediate.

The garbled moan that she let out was enough for him to know that her struggling was most likely over.

Wherever the heat came from, it was near unbearable, and with it could feel herself becoming wet. She wanted to know why... Even as his rough fingertips rubbed over her sex... curiosity made her part her thighs and try to get a better look. Were she more aware she might have picked up on the obviously pleased growl... She couldn't see much from her point of view because her's was blocked by the clothes she wore, but she saw that her pants were now soaked. She... couldn't decipher why, yet...

His touch… it felt good.

Even better now that he touching directly… Heat bloomed within her entire body and poured between her legs. He slipped a meaty finger in her slightly and started gently pushing into the tight space. He started to push in and out, so very slowly... It was uncomfortable, but good. She quivered and moaned. Blinking rapidly, she tried to process the fact that his finger was in her, and it undeniably felt enjoyable. Her paws found a place on his forearm and held tight as if it was a lifeline. He pushed his finger in all the way and set a pace.

She had no frame of reference as to what was happening inside her, so she couldn't really get her head round it, but she was getting closer. Whatever it was she needed to reach it, and riding this pleasure was taking her there.

What could… she do?

He wasn't harming her… so why do anything?

No one would know. She continued to ride his finger, even rocking into it. No one was paying attention, and Viper was probably lost… No one even noticed when he pushed her vest up fully and exposed her chest.

He leaned on her making her yelp when her breasts press into the cool glass. Every slide of his finger earned a little cry. Nobody had ever made feel like this. "So small… I wonder how I will fit," he growled dangerously. In answer, she clenched tightly around his finger and groaning.

He shifted slightly. He stopped moving his finger and pulled it out from her. She whined in disappointment.

The noise went straight to his groin.

He bit her ear, sobering her slightly… but not enough to notice that he had started sliding her pants down. Still unknowing, she angled her head over her shoulder wanting to see him properly.

Before she could register it, he kissed her. His tongue entered her opened mouth. She almost closed her eyes, but before getting lost in it, she pulled her mouth away. She blinked rapidly trying to find her senses. She felt him growl before he grabbed her chin and pushed his mouth on her's again.

She moaned hotly as their tongues met, and danced. By now her pants were down at her ankles, and she was totally oblivious.

To her delight, he pushed his finger back inside her and recommenced. From the awkward angle, he forced her to meet his mouth she turned her eyes to glass again… which finally showed her the position she was in.

Her cheeks turned scarlet.

He was not so engrossed in her mouth that he didn't catch her gaze set on their image. He followed her eyes. He smiled against her lips.

She saw herself, breasts pressed upon glass, pants gathered at her ankles, his paw between her legs, and his other keeping their mouths together. The sight sent her into madness. She was even sure she could faintly hear a squelch from where his digit repeatedly gave her pleasure. She felt so hot… His tongue, his finger, his hold-! Juices trickled down her thighs.

This was amazing-!

She closed her eyes and let herself fall into the overwhelming feeling.

He pulled away from her mouth, leaving her panting. A flicker of contemplation passed over him. She was too occupied by her moving hips to notice. But then… he stopped completely, letting a thought develop. "You really are small… I wonder if I will fit…?" he said, speaking to himself. She only whined at his stop.

She leaned off the glass, pressing her back to his chest. Her tail swayed close to him, as though to get his attention. He looked her. Insistently, she took his free hand and put it on her breast pressing it there. She took his other, and held it, bucking into it. He watched the innocent look of pleasure on her face as she mewled and cried, almost doing his part for him. She was lucky he was standing where he was… If any of these people saw, she'd be the one to regret it, not him.

He smirked.

She put up no fight when he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it aside. She seemed not to be too against him ravaging her. In fact, he dared to say that she seemed to be inviting the notion.

She bit her lip. Odd thoughts began to enter her mind. Visions of his hard muscle forcefully claiming her, putting his paws all over her, moving his tongue inside her. He was firm with her, with a taste of gentleness. Oh yes... he'd give her exactly what she needed.

She put her arm on the glass and lay her head on it. He squeezed her breast. It was getting closer. She raised herself to the balls of her feet. Her bucking had become hard thrusting, and he had started to move that finger for her again, this time with the addition of his thumb rubbing circles over a tender, sensitive part of her. To make it go in further, she ground his finger into her as hard as could... Her eyes began to water... She pictured herself on her back with him on top of her, putting his cock in her, mating with her; doing her hard. It was so strange and wonderful. She was taken in by its gratification. In fact, the prospect of him, her enemy, being the male to breed her was so insanely arousing, it wasn't even funny.

That was it. She squealed for only a second before his hand latch over her mouth, and she orgasmed.

Muffled by his hand, her moan was guttural and long. She was totally wrapped up her high that she didn't even care if everyone saw her like this. Not one bit. Yet he had enough courtesy to make sure nobody did.

Her body give in, which would have had her on the floor if he wasn't holding her.

She didn't know how many minutes passed before she came to, but he hadn't gone. She knew this was not out of courtesy. He just wasn't finished yet.

His paw was under her chin keeping her head level. She looked at him.

He did nothing but stare with intent he had yet to follow through with. She smiled at him. "Well?" She said expectantly.

"No, bother for prying eyes? Someone might see. The Snake may return soon," he told her.

And she'd bet he cared about none of that, not even if she wasn't willing. The thought set her off all over again. And why would he? He was merely curious about her position. She ground her rear against him and felt him hard and proud. Her heart fluttered. Gods... "I don't care," she whispered. Well, now he had it.

"No surprise there, considering your current... condition," he said oddly in her ear.

She twitched when she realised what he was getting at. "You know..." She purred. He didn't deny it or give an ignorant look. He knew that she was in heat.

She gasped when he grabbed her bottom. "Oh, I know," he purred back. Then with one arm, he lifted her and kicked aside her pants. "Don't worry. We have at least seven days to solve your problem," he growled. The feeling of utter need his words brought was insatiable...

Seven days on this boat... She didn't know how he would make that work- but knew he would.

She took his free paw and placed it on her stomach. "Well, then. You should get started."

"Oh, I will."


End file.
